The 200th Hunger Games
by ilovemusicandpenpals
Summary: In Panem, both Rebellions failed and the Capitol made stricter rules for the Hunger Games. Add a Quarter Quell and you'll have some of the most dangerous games yet. *OPEN*
1. Introduction and Tribute Form

**"Welcome to the 200th Hunger Games, the 8th Quarter Quell." Carlinah Marlie said. The lady's face had been Botoxed so much that you couldn't tell she was over fifty years old.**

**"Everyone has heard the story of the Rebellions." Her Capitol accent was heavy and annoying. "M****any, many, many years ago, all the Capitol wanted was a safe, controlled environment for the nation of Panem, but, of course, people wanted more freedom. The Districts rebelled against the Capitol, but luckily, they failed. All the Capitol wanted was to keep everyone in line." She stopped as if adding some suspense to what she was going to say next. "That is why these Hunger Games were created. Children had the once-in-a-life-time chance to fight against each other and bring victory back to their district and the Capitol was able to keep the districts in their rightful place." She said it so enthusiastically, you would've never thought those kids fought to their deaths.**

**"Things got better as the Hunger Games wore on, but around the 74th Games, another Rebellion was sparked up by a young, stupid girl. Thankfully, she and her little cohorts failed. They were all killed and tighter bonds were made on the Hunger Games. After that, the Capitol had to punish them for trying to squirm out of the safety of Capitol's rule. The age restrictions of the Games were lowered by one year. So now, kids 11 to 18, have the chance to be in the Games." She finished as if that was so wonderful. ****The crowd of Capitol people cheered. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to send in a tribute, please fill out the form below in a review or PM it to me. <strong>

**1) Be as detailed as possible. It'll give your tribute a better chance of bieng chosen. **

**2) Nobody's perfect. Your tribute can't be talented in everything and have no weaknesses. It makes them seem unrealistic.**

**3) If there are too many tributes looking for romance, I'll change them. There can't be to much love in the Hunger Games where you're meant to kill.**

**And, yes, may the odds be _ever_ in your favor.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Preferred District:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses (At least one):**

**Fears (At least one):**

**Training Room (What will your tribute practice?):**

**Strategy for the Games:**

**Token:**

**Preferred Weapon/s:**

**Volunteered or Chosen:**

**If volunteered, why:**

**Romance (Y/N):**

**Alliances (Y/N):**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Interview Angle:**

**Quote:**

**Bloodbath (Y/N):**

**Anything else?:**


	2. Tributes So Far

**Thank you to those who sent in tributes. I really hope I'll be able to start with the reapings soon but for now, there are still plenty of empty spots. If you want, you can send in extra tributes for the Bloodbath, cause I really need some. Here's a list of the tributes, currently:**

**District one:**

**Male: **

**Female: **

**District two:**

**Male: **

**Female: Elvorix Fox**

**District three:**

**Male: Elijah Alto**

**Female: **

**District four:**

**Male: Jude Honeycut**

**Female:**

**District five:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District six: **

**Male: Aren Flitdash**

**Female:**

**District seven:**

**Male: **

**Female: Ebony Knoxman**

**District eight:**

**Male: **

**Female:**

**District nine:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District ten:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District elev****en:**

**Male:**

**Female: Caterina Mischikov**

**District twelve:**

**Male:**

**Female:**


	3. Tributes So Far 2

**I'm adding in all the new tributes. If you sent a tribute, it is on the list. If your tribute is missing, please let me know in a review so I can fix it. Also, if you want, you can send in more tributes. I'm doing this one more time, then I'll fill the blank spaces with Bloodbath tributes. Also, they might not be in the District you wanted if it was already full.**

**District one:**

**Male: **

**Female: **

**District two:**

**Male: Braxton Ash**

**Female: Elvorix Fox**

**District three:**

**Male: Elijah Alto**

**Female: Suri Knight**

**District four:**

**Male: Jude Honeycut**

**Female: Nereida Stratacast  
><strong>

**District five:**

**Male:**

**Female: Myla Dreacane**

**District six: **

**Male: Aren Flitdash**

**Female: Leona 'Sparky' Avalon**

**District seven:**

**Male: **

**Female: Ebony Knoxman**

**District eight:**

**Male: **

**Female: Fallon Griffon  
><strong>

**District nine:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**District ten:**

**Male:**

**Female: Daria 'Dasha' Merrick  
><strong>

**District elev****en:**

**Male:**

**Female: Caterina Mischikov**

**District twelve:**

**Male:**

**Female:**

**Thank you to all of you that sent in tributes. :)**


	4. Final Tribute List

**Yay, the final list! Not everyone was chosen and I had to move some tributes around so you might not be in the district you wanted. (Sorry bout that.) Still, I hope you don't mind too much. Reapings for District 1 to District 6 should be out soon.**

**May the odds be _ever _in your favor.**

**District one:**

**Male: Cycle Hewitt**

**Female: Pleasure Hunter**

**District two:**

**Male: Braxton Ash**

**Female: Elvorix Fox**

**District three:**

**Male: Elijah Alto**

**Female: Suri Knight**

**District four:**

**Male: Jude Honeycut**

**Female: Nereida Stratacast  
><strong>

**District five:**

**Male: Hagenvive Mitter**

**Female: Myla Dreacane**

**District six: **

**Male: Aren Flitdash**

**Female: Leona 'Sparky' Avalon**

**District seven:**

**Male: Timmy Hemja  
><strong>

**Female: Ebony Knoxman**

**District eight:**

**Male: Miguel Hactovitch  
><strong>

**Female: Fallon Griffon  
><strong>

**District nine:**

**Male: Pollox "Logan" Cain**

**Female: Victoriana Serrandor**

**District ten:**

**Male: Christopher Malenington  
><strong>

**Female: Daria 'Dasha' Merrick  
><strong>

**District elev****en:**

**Male: Nate Morgue**

**Female: Caterina Mischikov**

**District twelve:**

**Male: Anthony Gremlock**

**Female: Jewel Hunser**


End file.
